Goodbye
by Beloved88
Summary: Ritsukas goodbye to Soubi. Songfic


Goodbye my love 

It was always the two of us. From the first day you came to see me at the school gates, and up until now. We were always together, and never apart. In the beginning, I hated this. I screamed for you to get out, to leave me alone. But somewhere along the way, I stopped pushing you away. Somewhere along the way I accepted you, and I started to miss you when you were not by my side.

I came to understand the true meaning of love, but you still could not love me. Not the way I love you. Your love means nothing more than the order that was given. An order given by my brother. He told you to love me, and you did. You really thought you did. But you can't love with only your mind and not your heart. It doesn't mather how much you want to love me, when your heart doesn't care.

**Your heart is not open so I must go**

**The spell has been broken, I loved you so**

**Freedom comes when you learn to let go**

**Creation comes when you learn to say no**

We can't go on like this. It has been five years since we met, and nothing has changed. You still see me as a child, and you still don`t love me. Even though we now live together, we don`t talk. Not like we used to, about the important things in life. We only talk about boring things like school or your job.

There is only two things holding us together at this point: Strength and habit. As a Fighter and Sacrifice we are strong together. When we fight together, we never loose. We are stronger than anyone else, when together. And after all those years together we became so used to having each other around. This has been our life for so long, we forgot how to live alone. We forgot how love is supposed to be. Year after year with this strange and twisted relationship it went so far, we stopped seeing us, and how wrong this have gotten.

**You were my lesson I had to learn**

**I was your fortress you had to burn**

**Pain is a warning that something's wrong**

**I pray to God that it won't be long**

**Do ya wanna go higher?**

I still can't find that moment in time when I realized that this has got to end. I need to end this, I need to find someone who can love me as I am. Really love me. This relationship has become too painful to me. And I know you can see my pain, I see it in your eyes. And deep inside you know that I'll be leaving you soon. Is that why you never ask why I'm upset anymore? Why you try to ignore the pain you see in me? Because you can't stand the thought of me leaving. So you pretend everything is fine, even if it is just for a little while.

You never used to be like this. You always used to be so worried every time I was depressed. You used to ask so many questions, and I used to ignore them all. And when life was at it`s hardest, you used to hold me. And I was safe in your arms. It was like nothing could touch me in this sanctuary of long arms and soft hair, and the smell of tobacco and **you** would always calm me. But your embrace is no longer a place for me to be. It doesn't have the same effect anymore. Now it just hurts, because every time it feels like it will be the last time feel your arms around me. I just hope that God will give me the strength to leave you, and save us both.

**There's nothing left to try**

**There's no place left to hide**

**There's no greater power**

**Than the power of good-bye**

**Your hart is not open so I must go**

**The spell has been broken, I loved you so**

**You were my lesson I had to learn**

**I was your fortress**

**There's nothing left to lose**

**There's no more heart to bruise**

**There's no greater power **

**Than the power of good-bye**

**Learn to say good-bye**

**I yearn to say good-bye**

I've tried everything, thought threw every option. There are no excuses left, nothing left to do. No reasons to stay. My love for you is fading, there can't be any place left for you in my heart. I must go. I hope that someday you will understand, and forgive me for this. And I know that deep down inside, you know that this is the right thing to do.

Goodbye Soubi


End file.
